


My secret Santa for Luna! (Or Lightspeed!)

by shadowenza



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowenza/pseuds/shadowenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally I managed to finish them In time! I'm sorry if I couldn't do all but with all the issues I had with my PC and reinstalling SFM, I've lost to many days to catch up!<br/>BUT I still hope you like these 3 prompts regardless C:<br/>Merry Christmas Luna <3<br/>From Enza!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My secret Santa for Luna! (Or Lightspeed!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightspeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/gifts).



I REALLY HAVE NO IDEA how AO3 works but **[heres the bigger resolution of this piece](http://i.imgur.com/9RgMRhm.jpg)** c:

 

** [The bigger resolution of this!](http://i.imgur.com/tbwuP0H.jpg) **

 

AND to wrap it up: Since I don't want to spam this whole thing. The third one is a little story which I've uploaded on imgur so it's easier and faster for you to see and read!~

 _ **[Here's a little DemoSniper mini comic for you too](http://imgur.com/a/Z2GQ9)**_ ~

 

Enjoy Luna C:


End file.
